


In the beginning...

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Series: The Chilling Adventures of Daniel Morningstar [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adam is a Teen Wolf inspired Werewolf, Danny is a Warlock based on the Warlocks from The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Half-Breed Eric "E-Train" Russo, I'm using supernatural species from other fandoms but it's not a crossover per se, Jealous Steve McGarrett, Supernatural Elements, Suspicious Steve McGarrett, Warlock Danny "Danno" Williams, Werewolf Adam Noshimuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Danny and Eric visit Adam and they have a talk about origins.Steve is put off and suspicious.





	In the beginning...

As the team filed out to leave after a long day's work, Steve approaches Danny with a smile. "Hey, let's go grab some beers." 

"I can't today. I have plans." Danny said. He was very happy to have Steve back. The blond was doing his best to help the healing continue after his revenge with Greer. But things still weren't the same. There was a tension between them and Danny hated it. He knows that Steve thinks it's him and his uncertainty about what to do with Catherine. It's only partly that. Danny's been uneased more so about his past creeping back up. 

"Oh? With who?" Steve demanded and Danny could hear the bit of jealousy in there. 

"Eric."

"Eric? Your...your _nephew_ , Eric?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow. When Danny nodded, Steve just said, "Bring him along. It's not like he's underage." 

"I would. And I will. But next time. We uh...it's a family thing. _Jersey_ family thing." Which was true. 

Worry immediately clouded Steve's face, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's just...uh..."

"Danny, if you guys are in trouble you know you can trust me. If...if this is about Montana and Greer and...and Cat-"

"Steve, it's not that. I promise it's not that. It's just a Jersey family thing Eric and I gotta discuss. No big deal. We'll hang out later, promise." Danny patted Steve's shoulder before heading out, not giving Steve the chance to say anything in turn. 

* * *

 

Steve watched from afar as Danny and Eric got into the Camaro from his truck. He should be able to head off to the bar by himself and have a good time. Or go hang out with Lou or Junior or Tanni or Adam. But he felt guilty. He knew things with Danny have been different since Joe's death and he feels to blame. He knew that he and Danny were on the brink of something new. Of something that could change their lives forever before he was attacked.

He fears that Danny doesn't trust him like before. He knows he's keeping something from him, so Steve just wants to see where they're going. 

It doesn't take long before he realizes where exactly he's heading. 

Steve parks the truck at the end of the block but still has a good enough view of the Camaro as it parks in front of Adam's house. 

A weird new feeling rose inside of him. He wasn't sure if it was anger or jealousy. Maybe it was a bit of both. 

Why didn't Danny just tell him he was hanging out with Adam? 

Eric was there so it wasn't like a _date_...right? 

Steve pulled out some binoculars from the glove compartment and tried to get a look inside. He saw when Adam opened the door for them, but once they made it to the living room, the blinds were shut. 

"What the fuck is going on?" 

* * *

 "Thank you for having us," Danny said as he and Eric followed Adam to the living room.

Adam had been waiting for them and had some beers already on the coffee table. Eric gladly took one and took a big sip. Danny reached out to touch his shoulder. 

"Take it easy, kid." 

 "Still stressed out huh?" Adam asked. 

"Sorta. It's just...this is the first time the supernatural world's ever gotten so close ta home ya know?" Eric asked with a nervous chuckle. 

"I think this is a good a place to start as any. How did you guys...ya know, get your powers?" Adam asked. 

"Heredity. Our family has a long line of witches. But in recent years the bloodline has been...not as strong." Danny began. "The church our family was a part of, the coven...was attacked by witch hunter in my grandparent's day. Those who remained stayed in their homes but the faith weakened. Without a higher power to protect and govern us, the best they could do was blend in. They did their best to reach out and the families who remained had sort of deals to marry their children to keep the magical side pure."

"Are you guys purebloods?" Adam asked. 

"I am. My parents were part of that arranged marriage deal but they grew up around mortal kind. When me and my sisters were born, we all had our Dark Baptisms where we signed the Book of the Beast but it was...it was like the Catholics who do it for the sake of doing it but don't really practice the religion other than on Easter or other holidays."

"Gotcha. So that means that you..." Adam said, mentioning to Eric. 

"I'm a half-breed. My mom's a witch but my dad was a mortal. Since I never had a Dark Baptism I will eventually lose the use of all my powers and become a mortal." Eric explained. 

"Grace and Charlie are on the same boat," Danny added. 

"But you're...a servant of Satan?" Adam asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Danny scoffed off a chuckle. "Sort of. There are tales of the Dark Lord asking things of his coven but...I've never really had any messages. Since becoming a father, I've rarely used magic. Only in extreme emergencies really."

"Like?" 

"Mostly to save Steve from dying," Danny admitted. Some cases were really too close a call and as much as Steve wants to believe in his abilities, the real secret was Danny's magic. "Steve and I weren't really the same blood type. But...I changed it so we were and I could save him." 

"Wow." 

"I didn't know that," Eric said. 

Danny nodded before he cleared his throat. "What about you? Bitten or born?"

"Born. My father was the one who was bitten. That rise in power helped him rise in his ranking in the Yakuza." Adam explained. 

"Whoa, time out." Eric made a T with his hands. "The Yakuza is made up of werewolves?" 

Adam smirked, "No. There are some. Kitsunes too, on the actual island of Japan. They're Japanese werewolves. Those who knew, knew. Those who didn't, think it was some sort of title or nickname granted to them after a particular mission that got the member recognized."

"How was your father bitten?" Danny asked. 

"I don't know. He never really liked to talk about it. He was young and it was a long time ago. During the time of WWII and the Japanese camps. Not the best time for my people." Adam said. 

Danny and Eric both nodded but didn't say much else until Adam asked about abilities. 

Danny explained the things he could do and the magic that he was allowed to do but made sure to explain that magic comes at a price. It's how nature works. Nothing can be given without something being taken. The law of equivalent exchange wasn't just some made up thing for that Anime about those alchemist brothers.  

Adam, in turn, explained what powers he possessed as a werewolf without a pack. After the death of his father and the murder of his brother, he was basically an omega. If it hadn't been for 5-0 he would have gone insane since most omegas don't do well outside of a pack. 

"The same way 5-0's become a coven for us, I guess it's become a pack for you," Danny stated. 

"Exactly. Doesn't matter what you call it, it's family. So whatever problems you have with the church of whatever that's here...count me in for help."

"Well, I for one am a bit relieved. I love helping out catching bad guys and stuff, but I prefer my work in the lab. Doing hardcore 5-0 field stuff just ain't for me. But I'm glad Uncle D has someone watching his back when things get weird out there." 

Danny did feel relieved and grateful for Adam as well. He didn't have to hide as much and now had someone to help him and someone to confide in. Danny didn't even correct or lecture Eric about the nickname. 

* * *

 

Steve stayed and watched until the Williams men left Adam's place. He sat in his truck for hours. Many times he was tempted to call and see if he could get anything from any of them but at the last second, he couldn't. 

What could they be hiding anyway? They were friends. They were allowed to see each other without Steve being there.  But it bugged Steve that Danny hadn't told him they were going to go hang out with Adam. Why not mention it? They had to be hiding something, right? 

 


End file.
